Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a surgical access assembly including an obturator and a cannula. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an obturator including a tip member with an outer surface having at least one channel for transmitting fluids therealong.
Background of Related Art
Minimally invasive procedures are continually increasing in number and variation. Forming a relatively small diameter, temporary pathway to the target site is a key feature of most minimally invasive surgical procedures. The most common method of providing such a pathway is by inserting an access assembly through the skin. Common access assemblies generally include a cannula configured to accommodate a trocar for penetrating tissue, and an obturator for dilating and creating a pathway through tissue. Obturators may be blunt members that are inserted through the cannula to tunnel a path through tissue and subsequently to a selected surgical site.
Minimally invasive procedures often supply insufflation fluids, e.g., carbon dioxide, to a body cavity underlying a layer of tissue such that the layer of tissue lifts away from underlying tissue or organ structures to create a larger working space. To this end, a source of insufflation fluid may be coupled to the cannula such that insufflation fluids flow distally into a body cavity. In many procedures, it is desirable to insufflate the body cavity of a patient while the obturator is inserted through the cannula. In such an arrangement, insufflation fluids may be introduced through an interior portion of the obturator, and exit through an opening in a distal portion or tip of the obturator within the working space. Such an arrangement typically incorporates an additional source of insufflation fluid coupled with the obturator, as well as sealing member within the obturator to inhibit the proximal migration of insufflation fluids through the obturator.